Stricken Down
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: Seto Kaiba is brutally attacked and once the physical recovery is finished the realisation that the mental scars are much more horrid and difficult to recover from
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new fic which I hope my readers will enjoy but I warn you if you do not like horrific scenes do not read for it **_may_** contain graphic scenes. By the way I worked out Seto really is sixteen if it is a controversial issue for you from the Noah episodes. The photo was taken 6 years from that present and that was when Mokuba and Seto were adopted and Seto was 10 so he is definitely sixteen.

_Thoughts are in italics_

* * *

_**Normal Point of view;**_

**Walking along the road Seto Kaiba was headed home for a weekend to spend just him and Mokuba but he was attacked by a pair who first knocked him out and then dragged him to a part of the Domino Park which was absolutely secluded and when he awoke they punched him with making his nose bleed ferociously and when he opened his eyes they punched him again, and again they bashed him, the first guy then stepped on his groin and pushed his foot down hard. The pain Seto felt was paranormal and he tried screaming but a cold object was shoved onto his mouth and he was told to keep his mouth shut or he wouldn't have 30 more seconds to live. When this occurred Seto was too frightened to do anything but watch and cry as he saw the metallic object which was previously in his mouth was a gun now aimed at his torso and a sharp pain began to ring through his body and then he felt the next bullet, and then next two dig deep into his body then when the gun had been relieved of all of the bullets he felt the gun hit him across the face he could feel the breath coming out.**

_Aghhh Mokuba help, I'm sorry I won't be able to keep my promise please forgive me I love you little brother. The pain is killing me please; let me see Moki just one more time please. They continue to beat me I can't move, why is this happening Aghhh..._

**A knife drove into Seto's abdomen and he began bleeding heavily while barley remaining conscious.**

"**It's nearly two am we gotta get going Man, somebody's going to show up," the first man whispered putting the gun back into his bag and standing up calling the shorter assailant over. The shorter person kicked one final kick and ran off and jumped into a small laser (the car), they sped off and left the young CEO for dead in the bushes paralysed and in incredible pain. Seto began to cough and out came blood he was in the worst pain he had ever felt. His body was bleeding every where he could see his mind was spinning wondering why this had happened to him and was crying because he had broken his promise to the one person he ever truly cared about. "Mokuba... Mokuba please forgive me I won't be there."**

**Seto lay there slowly drifting out of existence but hanging on to the small amount of life and hope he still had just wanting, wishing he could see his brother just one more time.**

_Mokuba you saved me before when we were younger, I was working day and night with no rest then when I was about to ultimately give up you gave me that blue eyes white dragon card you drew, you gave me the hope that I needed to go on and earn my very own blue eyes. I owe you so much but I need you again, this is this may be my time._

_This is the worst feeling ever I cannot move and I can see every movement that happened around me each leaf that falls each ant that crawls past. I am seeing how nobody cared that I was dieing. I know I do not deserve this; I have done some things but nothing like this please let me live, I do not want to die like this. _

**Hours passed by as Kaiba lay there barley keeping his grip onto life and he was unnoticed in the park until a gardener Mr. Sparks found his body and called the police and an ambulance. In the Domino hospital, Seto was immediately sent to the life support ward where a team of doctors struggled to keep him alive and transfuse enough blood which he had lost.**

* * *

**Only one hour and forty-five minutes from the time, he was sent into the hospital the news of Kaiba corporations CEO had been emitted into a hospital was public through the news. **

****

**.At Yugi's house.**

"**Yugi come here look what's on TV in your room," Yami called Yugi from inside Yugi's mind.**

"**What is it Yami," Yugi came upstairs with Joey, Tea, Mai, Tristan and Serenity who were having breakfast after a sleepover last night.**

"**It's Kaiba," Yami said looking at the news report.**

_Young CEO of successful Gaming Corporation Seto Kaiba was hospitalised earlier today after being found brutally beaten in Domino Park no detail has been released to the public as of yet however it is known that he is on life support at this current time. We will keep the public updated as soon as we receive any details._

"**So Kaiba's been bashed maybe we should go see him, see if he's alright; wonder how Mokuba is dealing with this," Tea commented kindly.**

"**Yeah I guess; for Mokuba at least," Joey said acting like he didn't care about it at all.**

"**You think we'll be able to see Kaiba," asked Serenity.**

"**Yeah he may not be allowed to have visitors yet," Tristan said just as they began to walk towards the hospital.**

* * *

"**So we agree if we can't see him we stay just for Mokuba," Yugi said walking towards the hospital entrance it was crowded with many reporters and news crews who were begging for some information on the condition of Seto Kaiba.**

**Mokuba let Yugi and the group in and as soon as they were out of the public eye; it became clearer how bad Mokuba was feeling about the entire incident. "You alright Mokuba," Yugi said sympathetically.**

"**When did you find out Yugi? When did you find out about Seto being here?" Mokuba said in a depressed voice practically crying.**

"**Uh Mokuba we should talk about something else," Serenity said looking at the raven-haired child.**

"**We found out on the morning news about an hour ago; why?" Yugi said being his honest self.**

"**I found out the same way," Mokuba said trying a fake smile which was failing terribly.**

"**You mean they didn't tell you Hun," Mai tried sympathizing gently.**

"**You may see your brother now," a nurse said walking up to Mokuba.**

"**Seto," Mokuba walked in to see Seto lying down with bandages and several things which were hooked up to machines. Mokuba ran up to his brother's bedside and the rest of the group followed and saw the human ice burg (as he had been dubbed) lay there peacefully then he slowly began to open his eyes and he hazily saw the image of Mokuba standing over him. "Mokie, that you?"**

* * *

Well that's it for now well I think; my other fic's are slowly progressing so be patient please review and suggest how Seto could be affected short and long term. 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back and to my one reviewer thank you **Social Twist **your thoughts are greatly appreciated and her it goes I don't own Yugioh I am only going to say it this one last time in this fic so don't complain in future chapters.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

**Days passed by as Seto lay in the hospital slowly healing and only awoke once in a while and only for short periods of time, although he was waking for longer periods of time. Fifteen days after being admitted to hospital Seto was sent home under the care of Kaiba Corp.'s medical staff and Mokuba stood by him the whole way. Seto awoke in his bedroom at the mansion and walked downstairs to see Mokuba speaking to Yugi and the group who spotted him. "Hey Moneybags," Joey called out smiling kindly.**

"**What do you...?" Seto trailed of and remembered the punk like voices of the pair who had attacked him and began to feel his heart beating faster and faster and the world seemed to be moving so quickly around him and he was feeling dizzy and began breathing deeply when he couldn't stand anymore he collapsed to his knees which was when Yugi and the others rushed over.**

"**Someone call a nurse," Tea shouted as she tried to help Mokuba and Yugi calm down Seto; a nurse came running in and asked, "What happened,"**

"**I just said hello and he started to do this," Joey said backing off and defending himself.**

"**It looks like he's having a panic attack all we need to do is calm him down, this should be easiest in his room," The nurse stated analysing the situation.**

**Yugi and Mokuba tried calming Kaiba and soon a group of bodyguards came in and helped carry Kaiba to his room where his breathing slowly went back to normal and Joey stayed out of the way and when Kaiba was normal again he seemed very confused. "What just happened," Seto said his hand brushing through his hair and looking up seeing the group who is commonly knew as the geek squad standing in his house and more importantly in his bedroom. "What are you doing here mutt?"**

"**Uh Mr. Kaiba you just had a panic attack and we had to escort you back into this room and maybe you should rest," the nurse said nervously looking at Seto.**

"**How long was I out of commission for?" **

"**What Seto," Mokuba inquired**

"**How long was I in hospital for?"**

"**About fifteen day's sir," the nurse said once again.**

"**Kaiba you were attacked..." Yugi began then paused.**

"**I know what happened to me," Seto said abruptly and stubbornly looked at Yugi and said, "I remember it all."**

"**Seto uh I don't know what to say," Mokuba said looking like he was about to cry hearing his brother talking about his pain.**

"**Mokuba, don't cry, its not that bad is it?" He paused and stepped over to hold Mokuba in his arms.**

"**I'm sorry Seto," Mokuba said wiping away his tears.**

"**Hey we're a team remember I couldn't go anywhere and just leave you all alone," Seto said smiling and getting up, "Can you escort yourselves away?"**

"**Good to see you're alright Kaiba," Tristan said angry at Kaiba's sudden change in personality.**

"**Well it isn't any of your business how right I am," **

"**Sorry for caring Kaiba," Joey said walking out of the room still in shock from the panic attack from him before.**

"**Seto they helped me out while you were sick don't just send them away," Mokuba protested.**

"**How 'bout we go for a walk Kaiba say downtown you can get used to seeing the public again," Tea suggested smiling.**

"**C'mon Seto please," Mokuba said with the dreaded chibi eyes.**

"**Mokuba, but," Seto cringed, "Alright just for you,"**

"**Let's go then," Tea cried.**

**They all approached the front door and Seto was just one-step out of the door when he stopped dead in his tracks and looked out with a really frightened look on his face where Yugi saw him and asked Seto if he was alright and Seto stepped backwards into the house where he abruptly shut the door and although it was unlocked he felt very relieved he was back inside and collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

**

Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Well thank you to all who reviewed Seto wasn't given a reason why he was attacked because well that's a secret which I'm going to reveal later in the story, it's going to be more than paranoia and he was walking because i) It was a nice night and Kaiba doesn't really fear the streets previous to his attacks and ii) I needed a main idea conflict kind of thing so it's all part of the story and thanks for all the _constructive criticism. _Please read my other fic's I'm not getting reviews good or bad so I need some help there and I'll always try to update as soon as possible just because I love all of y'all reviews. On with the chippie…I love that word.

Thank you for the many reviews I love you all

* * *

_**Seto's Point of view**_

**_Looking out there I saw so many things lurking in the shadows I can't go out again; before I thought it was gone but now I am sure they're after me whoever or whatever they are. Mokuba's out there I have to get him before they do._**

"**_Seto, Seto wake up," its Mokuba's voice, he's alright of course he is he wouldn't let some monster catch him like that he's too smart. "You kinda freaked out on us back there Seto," Mokuba again saying something so slang he hangs around wheeler too much._**

**_Whatever was out there they didn't see, better play it calm, "What happened, why am I in my room again,"_**

"**_You freaked and ran inside then fainted, so we bought yer up 'ere Kaiba; what happened?" Joey you know it is none of your business even though it's nice of you to care but what am I thinking I don't like him like that; he's just being nice, in his own way._**

"**_Thanks Mutt but I can't say,"_**

"**_What did you say?" Joey says he looks kinda shocked, wait did I thank him._**

"**_Nothing I just can't go outside."_**

"_**Why not Kaiba nothing is going to happen to you," Tea's pitiful attempt to relax me.**_

"_**I just can't go alright,"**_

"_**But why,"**_

"**_Couldn't you see them when you walked out?"_**

"**_See what Kaiba,"_**

"**_The things, I don't know what they were but…" Why do I keep talking shut up Seto?_**

"_**Kaiba you were saying?"**_

"**_I don't have to tell you Monkey face, now get out all of you right now," damn I'm either too nice or too cold why can't I just go normal for once in my life I don't want to be alone I want to be around people who I can trust it's just they keep asking me all these questions I don't want to answer.

* * *

_**

**Normal Point of View**

"**Mokuba if you leave the house have a body guard," Seto asked Mokuba who replied "but Seto I don't need one."**

**Holding back emotion visibly Seto said, "Please Mokuba,"**

"**Seto," Mokuba said looking at his brother who he thought looked like he was trying really hard to stop tears.**

**Mokuba knew of all people how proud a man Seto was and that pleading while his rivals were present was a scar to his self esteem and he was deeply emotional about these 'things' outside.**

"**Sometimes it's best to cry Kaiba," Yugi said walking up to Seto putting his hand on the CEO's shoulder.**

"**Yeah sometimes you have to get these things out of your system," Joey said standing by Yugi's side.**

"**They're right Kaiba," Tea said, "Sometimes you just have to let go and cry things out,"**

"**I'm sorry," Seto began to cry on his little brothers' shoulder, "I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have to see me like this Mokuba," Seto cried.**

"**Whoa a total breakdown," Tristan said standing back.**

"**Maybe you should go home now guys," Mokuba said looking at the group indicating they should go right now.**

**When they left Seto sat on the bed looked up at Mokuba and tears began to once again fall from his deep blue eyes as he got held of his little brother and just held him in his arms crying apologies, "Oh Mokuba I am sorry about before when I left you all alone while I just lay there in hospital and when I almost left you and I am just so sorry that I am afraid of…"**

"**Seto don't apologize when you didn't ever do anything to be sorry about; you're my big brother and I will always look up to you no matter what and whatever is keeping you locked up in fear we can beat it. Remember when I was on the swings at the orphanage when our parents disappeared and we had to fend for ourselves for the first time, I cried then and it's alright for you to cry now. I don't know exactly what you are scared of or what you are going through but you are my brother and I will help you through it no matter what," **

"**Mokuba …"**

"**Seto you don't have to say anything, like I said you're my big brother and I will love you no matter what,"**

"**Thank you Mokuba, I'll keep trying,"

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter thank you to my reviewers and please continue to review so I will continue to update summer holidays are coming up so I will work on as many of my fan fic's as I can and please read my other reviewers fan fic's they are quite good.


	4. Chapter 4

_**WeirdPerson **congratulations you're the author of the chippie so we can continue if I remember what the fiction's about.

* * *

_

_**Seto's Point of View **_

**_I can't believe I did that and in front of Yugi and I totally made a fool of myself, why can't I get over this. I've been through worse things I shouldn't be hiding here like a scared little puppy. "Hey Mokuba what you doing in here,"_**

_**Mokuba's Point of view**_

"**_Seto I just wanted to check up on you, you need to get up big bro you said we could work through this but you're not even trying," Great it sounded like I was angry I'm just really worried about him I want him too feel better and go outside but he just wont even get up at all. "Just come downstairs to get breakfast please Seto that's all I ask," He hasn't actually eaten very much since he got back and encountered Yugi and Joey._**

"**_What's wrong Seto?" he barley touched his toast, eggs or anything at all, "I'm not really hungry at all Mokuba," He walked back up to his room and probably fell asleep by now. I'm not going to let him starve himself I can't risk anything including himself hurting Seto. _**

"**_Seto stop this you need to eat, you said you would try to recover if you don't help yourself I'll have to call a hospital and force you to eat I know it's a bit harsh but it's the truth I don't want to lose you again." "But Mokuba I'm just not…"_**

"_**I'll stay here all day waiting for you to eat if I have to," I'm shouting at my brother like a maniac but he just has to know this before he seriously hurts himself.**_

**_Seto's point of view _**

**_Mokuba let his heart bleed out to me I can't believe I did that I'm hurting him by hurting myself I have to get better for my little brother, but the problem is I don't think I can and I don't want to go back to the hospital, "Ok Mokuba I'll do this for you, I'll try and get better and I will do whatever I need to get better if it makes you happy," I hope Mokuba believes me I love him more than anything. "Maybe I could try and get outside," Wow I can believe I said that out loud I don't think I even can look at the door leading outside. "Seto, we are going to get those guys, you don't have to worry," Mokuba being sympathetic again but the police haven't even come in to find out about the criminals, I bet they don't even care about the case.

* * *

_**


	5. Chapter 5

Haven't updated in a while guess now would be a good time.

**Seto's POV**

**I'm so cold… I want to be normal again; who am I kidding I was never normal, that's why they attacked me…right…because I am different, because I stand out…I hate me.**

"**Seto get up…you need to eat now…c'mon big bro get up," Mokuba waking me up at what time it is now…11:00 in the morning I never used to sleep in this long… I have changed; I know no matter how long it will take, I won't ever be me again. Not now not after this. It has been a few weeks after I was attacked. They say I am going to eventually psychologically heal…its all a lie. The story of my life…**

"**I think I will have a steak fillet today Mokuba, It was my favourite…."**

Mokuba POV

**People change, like my brother for one, when he was attacked he had grown scared, now he is recovering, mentally mostly. "Get up Seto…you have to eat now…" it's like this everyday. He is always depressed and never hungry it seems I remember when he loved fillets and seemed to have them every week at the very least and he used to eat like Joey Wheeler…when no one was around. He seems to be diminishing away in front of my eyes. I don't want him to have to go on support that is the last thing he needs right now.**

**I look at him whining as he gets up, never even a hint of a smile at all anymore, he refuses to duel, his blue eyes is collecting dust, the company is doing alright…for an average company but our stocks have fallen and keep doing it… I can't keep up, school, company, taking care of my brother is killing me alone.**

"**I think…" Finally Seto speaks, it's been some time before he said anything other than yes, nah, huh or some kind of grunt sound. "I will have steak fillet today Mokuba…" I can't believe it he is speaking of actually eating, real food, it has been a while, and maybe he is healing. "It used to be my favourite," and now there he goes, using the past tense…if he does speak about himself he only uses past tense.**

"**I bet it still is your favourite Seto…" **

**_I am so sorry its short and I haven't updated in ages please forgive me…_**


End file.
